The Legend of the WereTurtle
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: What happens when a "were turtle" bites one of the guys and one of the turtles they become the Were turtles?
1. The Were Turtle appears

The Legend of the Were-Turtle

I don't own anyone but the were-turtle

Chapter 1- The Were Turtle Appears

One day the guys and turtles were at Casey's grandmother's house for so relaxation. Casey's cousin Sid was also there too!

"Hey guys you want something to eat" Casey asked them

"Yeah" they all said but Leo

"What's up man" Yusuke said to Leo

"Nothing Yusuke" Leo said in a gruff voice

"Whoa some one needs a time out" Yusuke said in a teasing voice that made Leo smile for a second

"Actually I'm worried about Karai coming to get revenge on me" Leo explained

"You're worried about a girl who's in jail man" Yusuke said in a calm voice

"I don't know she could find a way out" Leo said

"How?" Yusuke said

"She's the Shredder's daughter she will think of a way." Leo retorted

"Come on you two" Casey cried out

"We're coming" Leo said

Meanwhile a mysterious creature looks from a far to see them eat

"MMM! Mushroom and pepper jack cheese pizza" Mikey said "It's the greatest"

"Not as great as the Monterey Jack cheese and steak pizza" Kuwabara objected

"Will you two stop fighting over stupid nonsense" Hiei said

"Shut up shorty we're having a difference of opinion" Kuwabara screamed

"Idiots!" Hiei said

"Come let's just eat" Raph said

"Yeah we have the whole day" Casey replied

"Well this is gross" Don said

"What?" Kurama asked

"Those two having a pizza eating contest the first to get full gets the new flavor of pizza" Don replied

"What is that flavor?" Leo asked

"The Pepperoni and Chicken pizza with Jalapeño and Spicy cheese flavored crust" Yusuke added

"That's spicy" Raph replied

"Those fools having a contest for a spicy pizza" Hiei retorted

"I think Mikey won" Don replied

"In your face Kuwabara" Mikey teased

"You only won by one pizza oh I have to go to the bathroom" Kuwabara said taking off.

"Now let's… I have to go too!" Mikey replied as he ran off too

Still watching from a distance the were turtle sees its next victim

"Come on in guys" April said "I fix some more food"

"Alright" they said

"Are you two feeling better?" April asked

"Yep" they both said

"Good now you two stop eating like pigs" She said

"Yes ma'am" They both said

Later

"Hey Mike I'm going to get fire wood for April" Kuwabara said "Want to come?"

"Nah I got duty from April too she told me to sweep." Mikey replied

So Kuwabara went to go get some fire wood he went deep into the forest until it appeared…

To be continued


	2. The Bite and Transformation

Chapter 2- The Bite and transformation

The Were-Turtle came out and howled and tried to attack Kuwabara

"Whoa what's that?" Kuwabara asked as he moved away from the creature

The were turtle charged at Kuwabara again

"That is one ugly creature" Kuwabara commented

The creature heard his comment and roared angrily

"Me and my big mouth" Kuwabara said as he ran as fast as could

The creature almost caught up with him until it slipped on the ice and fell in the freezing water.

"Phew! That was close." He said as started to walk

Then the monster burst out from beneath the ice and attacks Kuwabara and bites him

Kuwabara screams in pain, he runs then faint where April sees him

"Oh My Gosh Kuwabara" She screams "Casey help me put Kuwabara in the house!"

"What happened?" Casey asked

"I don't know I think something attacked him" April said as she examine the bite on his right shoulder

They took him in the house and an hour later he woke up on the couch

"What happened?" Mikey asked

"I don't know the last thing I saw was a turtle like creature, it howled, growled and can run." Kuwabara said as he sat up and flinched because of his right shoulder

"Relax Kuwabara" Leo said "So you say this turtle creature attacked you?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replied

"Hey Yusuke do you want to find this creature see what it is?"

"Yeah man"

So Yusuke and Leo went to find the creature while everyone else worried about Kuwabara and his current condition

"Wow a turtle creature and I thought we're the only turtles here?" Mikey asked

"A turtle creature? No it can't be Kurama could it?" Don asked

"I think I know what you're thinking of Donatello" Kurama replied

"Hey take a rest Kuwabara" Raph said "You been through something today"

"The fool hurt himself" Hiei teased

"Shorty when I get off this couch I'll kill you" Kuwabara said as he flinched again for the pain on his shoulder

When everyone left the room Kuwabara was fast asleep he was dreaming that he was with Yukina until the dream turned into a nightmare that he transformed into something ugly.

"Whoa that was scary!" Kuwabara said as he woke up the instant he laid back down he felt pain that he never felt before: He started to sweat; his heart began to pound rapidly, he clutched his head, his clothes began to rip leaving him with ripped pants and a half ripped shirt, his back formed a shell like a turtle's his whole body began a strange transformation to a were-turtle. He howled a left out…

To be continued


	3. The Were Turtle Story

Chapter 3- The Were Turtle story

Leo and Yusuke went deep in the forest and found the original were- turtle frozen

"Whoa what is that?" Yusuke asked

"I don't know Yusuke" Leo replied "But this creature is what Kuwabara describe remember?"

"Yeah, I think Kurama and Donny have some thing to explaining to do"

"Let's go back to the house"

Meanwhile the Kuwabara Were-Turtle was stalking for its next victim

"Hey where did Kuwabara go?" Mikey asked April

"I don't know all I found was his jacket ripped up on the floor" She explained

"This doesn't look like a regular tear it looks a tear where something occurred" Mikey deduced

"And we know what occurred" Don said in a triumphing voice

"What occurred?" Raph said

"That the fool got eaten" Hiei teased again

"No Hiei that Kuwabara got bitten by a rare were-turtle" Kurama said

"A were-turtle?" Mikey asked "What's that?"

"We'll wait until Leo and Yusuke comes back" Don said

When Yusuke and Leo came back

"What's up and where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked in worry

"We don't know Yusuke" April said

"Well let's go find him" Yusuke suggested

"Hold on Yusuke let me and Kurama explain what happened to him in the forest" Don replied

"What is it?" Yusuke shouted

"We know you're worried Yusuke but you need to know what we're dealing with" Kurama added

"Well?" Yusuke asked impatiently

"Well I did some tests on Kuwabara's right shoulder." Don started to say

"What did you find?" Leo asked

"What Donatello found was Were-Turtle bit him." Kurama explained

"A Were-Turtle?" Yusuke asked "What the heck is that?"

"Well" Don started to say "A Were-Turtle is a rare monster that only occurs every ten thousand of years. The legend goes that a werewolf bit a regular turtle to pass on its genes. And that turtle become a Were- turtle as the years went on the turtle that was bit grew bigger and it became monster like."

"So a Were-Turtle is a turtle that was bit by a werewolf that explains a lot." Mikey said in a silly tone

"It also said if someone is bitten by this Were-Turtle like that of the werewolf they become it." Kurama added

"Wait you mean to tell us that Kuwabara is some Were-Turtle thing that was around for lot of years" Casey concluded

"Exactly!" Don said

"So that tear is a transformation tear." Mikey said "So that means Kuwabara is around here trying to kill us."

"No unlike the werewolf, the Were-Turtle finds it next victim to bite and those two Were-Turtles attack anyone in their territory so it's a territorial creature." Don explained

"Oh that's much worst" Mikey said sarcastically

"Shh! I hear something" Leo said

"I think we all hear something Leonardo" Hiei stated

"It came from the back door" Casey's Cousin Sid said

"I'll handle it" Casey said

"No we all go to the door" Leo stated

They all went to the door they opened it to see it was Kuwabara fainted on the ground

"There's Kuwabara" Raph said

"Kuwabara wake up it's me Yusuke" Yusuke said

"Oh where am I?" Kuwabara asked

"You're at my grandmother's house" Casey replied

"Oh yeah" He said before passing out again

"Let's get him to the couch" April said

They got him a couch. April put a big blanket on him to make him warm. He woke up

"Do you remember how you got out there?" April asked

"No I really don't April" He replied

"I have something to tell you" She said

"What is it April please is it good news?"

"Unfortunately you been bitten by a Were-Turtle"

"What is a Were-Turtle?" He asked in a scared voice

She explains what a Were-Turtle is

"So I'm a creature that doesn't like no one in its territory" He replied

"Right! Do you need something to eat?" She asked

His stomach growls. "Yeah I really need something I super starved." He replied "Is there some more of that Pepperoni and Chicken pizza with Jalapeño and Spicy cheese filling in the crust?"

"I don't know I think Mikey ate it all" She replied

"Figures" He said

"I see though."

"Ok"

He sat up and began to daydream about him and Yukina on the beach

April came back with the pizza he said

"Thanks April"

"You're welcome"

He started to eatthe pizza when he felt that sharp pain again and he began to transform into the Were-Turtle. Unfortunately Mikey walked in a saw him start to transform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed

Were-Turtle Kuwabara roared in anger hearing Mikey screamed he jumped at when…

To be continued…


	4. The Watch

Chapter 4- The Watch

"Oh no Mikey" Leo said

"Oh great Kuwabara transformed" Yusuke said

"We got to stop him before he hurts everyone" Don said

"I think he's hungry for something" Leo said

"Like Mikey stew" Raph said teasing

"Not funny Raph" Mikey said in a worried voice

The Kuwabara Were-Turtle was getting closer to Mikey until Yusuke shot his spirit gun and stops it.

"Thanks Yusuke" Mikey said

"You're welcome" He said

The Kuwabara Were-Turtle got up, fell down, and turned back to Kuwabara

"Oh man" He said "I felt like I was in a dream"

"That was no dream you transformed a tried to eat Mikey" Don replied

"I was almost your dinner" Mikey said

"I'm sorry Mike" He said

"It seems that every time you fall asleep you become the Were-Turtle" Kurama explains

"So basically you can't go to sleep Kuwabara" Leo said

"Who's going to keep watch of Kuwabara if he tries to go to sleep?" Mikey asked

"That's a good question" Raph replied

"I take first watch" Leo said almost instantly

"I'll take second watch" Yusuke replied

"Raphael and I will have the third watch to make sure the fool doesn't sleep" Hiei said gruffly

"I guess me and Kurama can watch fourth" Don said

"I'm last! No way I'm watching him at night" Mikey replied in an angry voice

"My son you must" Splinter replied

"Beside you're good at annoying the shell out people" Raph said

"Ha Ha" Mikey said sarcastically

"It's true" Hiei replied

"What ever" Mikey said

So Leo on his watch taught Kuwabara how to meditate under circumstances of pain.

"That's good you're getting better" Leo said

"Leo this hurt too much on my right shoulder" Kuwabara replied

"That's understandable" He replied

On the Second watch Yusuke talked to his best friend about manly things

"So after you get out those bandages we'll see" Yusuke said "You know I'll still beat you"

"Yeah what ever"

Hiei and Raph annoyed Kuwabara to death about sleeping by threatening him

"If you go to sleep I'll whack you upside your head like I do Mikey" Raph said

"I hit you with the blunt of my sword" Hiei said

Kuwabara groaned

On Kurama and Don's watch they tried to get Kuwabara to stay up by doing easy things like building inventions or plant a rose in a vase

"Watch Kuwabara" Don said he screwed a bolt tightly "Now try"

Kuwabara screwed the bolt tightly

"Here Kuwabara" Kurama said "Plant this rose in the vase"

He planted the flower

On Mikey's watch he and Kuwabara had a contest but they ended up falling asleep

Kuwabara felt that pain once before and he transformed once again to the Were-Turtle.

He went close to a Sleeping Mikey and…

To be continued


	5. The second bite and transforamation

Chapter 5- The Second Bite and Second Transformation

Were-Turtle Kuwabara went toward Mikey and opened his big jaw and bit Mikey.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mikey screamed

"Oh no Mikey must of fallen asleep and let Kuwabara transform again." Don exclaimed

"It sounds like he was bitten too!" Kurama said

"What's going on?" Raph said

"Michelangelo screamed" Hiei exclaimed

"Like Kuwabara he was bitten like Kurama said" Leo explained

"Well we have stop Kuwabara before he bites more people" Yusuke exclaimed

Were-Turtle Kuwabara heard them talking so he went up the stairs and tried to attack

"Whoa!" They all said

"He must of heard us Were-Turtles have very excellent hearing" Don said

"Now you tell us Donny" Raph exclaimed

Were-Turtle Kuwabara smiled sinisterly

"Uh-oh" Yusuke said "I think he got something in mind"

"Wow I think he's the only were-turtle in history that has a brain" Don said

"Uh… Donny we don't have time for explorations" Leo said

"Now have something in mind for you puny fellows" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"No way he's also the first one to talk" Don said excitedly

"Donny not now" Yusuke said

"Donatello is so excited that the stupid creature can talk and think he's not realizing the danger" Hiei said

"I'm not stupid very puny one" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said "I'm more intelligent then you think.

"What are we waiting for" Raph said "Let's get him before he attacks us"

"Right" everyone said

They all attacked but Were-Turtle Kuwabara threw them on the wall

"This is crazy we all attack at the same time and he throws us in a matter of seconds" Yusuke screams

"That's because you all are weak compared to me" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said confidently

"I'm not weak you good-for-nothing creature." Hiei said in an angry voice

"Yeah you are" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"What is he waiting for?" Raph asked

"Remember he's a territorial creature" Kurama replied

"I'm not territorial fools" Were-Turtle Kuwabara "I waiting for a friend"

"A friend?" Raph said

"I know who he's talking about" Don said worriedly

"MIKEY!" They all screamed

The instant they said that Mikey transformed into a Were-Turtle

"So what do want to do with us" Leo asked

"I have plans" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"How is he so smart" Yusuke asked

"He has Kuwabara's brain" Don replied

"That in meaning" Were-Turtle Mikey said "That I have one too"

"Aw great they both are going to kill us" Yusuke said

"No we're not going to kill you we rather fight you for the next bite" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"Ok" They said

"What's the offer" Leo said

"If my pal and I win we get to bite all of you and turn you all into Were-Turtles" Were-Turtle Mikey said.

"What if we win" Leo asked

"You get nothing" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"It's a lose-lose situation" Kurama explained

"Lose-Lose is right" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Wait can't some of us get out instead of losing" Don asked

"Why" Both Were-Turtles said

"Ok instead of all of us fighting at the same time why don't we fight one at a time and we lose we're out"

"And the last person who's out is the victim" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Ok Don this is a bad idea" Raph said in a whisper

"No if me and Kurama get out first we can find the cure for them" Don said in the same tone

"Ok that'll work" Leo said "We accept your challenge"

"Good while you goody-two-shoes were talking we set up the ring

They go outside see a ring in the front yard

"Now we need a ref" Were Turtle Kuwabara said grabbing Cousin Sid

"Ok" Cousin Sid said panicking

"Count me and April in two" Casey said

"No we don't want you hurt" Leo said

"Bring them I want to the female fight" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"Let's get started" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Ok" They all said

To be continued…


	6. Monster Vs 6 Part 1

Chapter 6- Mutants vs. Monsters part 1

"And now" Sid Said "Here in the red corner: Leonardo, Raphael, Casey, April, Donatello, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei. And in the blue corner the Were-Turtles Kuwabara and Michelangelo. Is everyone ready?

"Yeah" Everyone on the red side said

"We're ready" The Were-Turtles said

"And fight" Cousin Sid added

They started the fight

Leo attacked first, trying to slice them both but was thrown like a green ball by Were-Turtle Mikey

"Is that all you got" He taunted

"No!" Yusuke screamed "SPIRIT GUN!"

It hit Were-Turtle Mikey and knocked him over.

"Hey that's not fair" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"That definitely sounds like Mikey" Raph pointed out

"No Kidding" Don said

Were-Turtle Kuwabara charged for an attack.

"You can't block this attack" He said as he rolled in a ball and knocked out Yusuke

"But I can" Raph said

He pushed Were-Turtle Kuwabara into Were-Turtle Mikey

"Get off of me" Were-Turtle Mikey screamed

"You're the one in the way you slow-go-for-nothing Turtle" Were-Turtle Kuwabara exclaimed back

"You're one too!" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Raph attack them while they're fighting" Leo said

"Yes sure Mr. Leader" Raph said

Raph charged at the Were-Turtles and knocked them over on their shells

"Hey!" they both said "We can't get up"

"That is why sometimes it's bad to be a turtle" Don exclaimed

"Now the fools can't get up." Hiei teased

"We'll get up and when we…" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said before he changed back into Kuwabara

"Yeah… uh-oh" Were-Turtle Mikey said before he turned back to Mikey

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked

"Yeah I felt like a bulldozer ran over me" Mikey replied

"Nope just me" Raph said

"Come on let's get you two to bed" April said

They got into bed and ate some popcorn and played videogames

"This is great" Mikey said

"What is so great about this" Kuwabara asked

"What's great about it is that we don't have to do anything but play videogames

"Ok if you think so"

They stayed up until that sharp pain occurred once more turned them back into the Were-Turtles

"We're back for Round two mutants and humans" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"Oh great the idiots came back" Hiei retorted

"It time for another strategy" Kurama implied

"What's wrong with the one we have" Raph asked

"Donatello and I must stay out of this to cure them both"

"Ok we'll stall them" Leo said

"Come on losers ready to be defeated" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"No!" they all said

When Leo, Raph, Hiei, Yusuke, Casey and April came to the ring again they saw an evil smirk on the Were-Turtles faces

They had plan: A very evil plan…

To be continued


	7. Part 2

Chapter 7- Part 2

"Ok Round two" Cousin Sid said "And fight!"

"Ok" Leo said "this time they're mine"

"Yes sir fearless leader" Raph said

"No I will go first" Hiei replied "They're easier to get on the ground when I attack"

Were-Turtle Kuwabara grabbed Hiei and Leo and threw them like bowling balls to the others

"That's not fair" Casey complained "Googala"

Were-Turtle Mikey grabbed Casey and tossed him back into the others again

"My turn" April exclaimed

She did a back flip and kicked the were-turtles on their shells again

"Hey girlie kicked us on backs again" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Not this time" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said picking himself back up

"Whoa they learned to pick themselves back up" Raph said

"Yes we did" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"I get it" April said "Every time they turn back into Were-Turtles they get smarter"

"Well that's one way to put it" Don said outside the ring "but the truth is that Were-Turtles are smart to begin with"

"What does that mean" Yusuke said

"Well what it means is that the Were-Turtles are smarter than humans and mutants

"Even smarter than you" Raph asked

"Not by much" Kurama said

The Were-Turtles roared to make them stop talking

"Uh-oh we made them super angry" Yusuke said

"Oh yeah they have super tempers too!" Don said

"No it's reflecting Kuwabara and Michelangelo's anger" Kurama said

"Why are they angry" Raph said

"They're not mad it's regressed anger" Don said "Now fight and listen"

"Right" Raph said and started fighting

"Now all me and you have to do is find a cure" Kurama said

"I hope there's a cure" Don said

"You finally stopped talking" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"Oh did we make the Were-Turtle mad" Raph said teasingly

"Were-turtles get super angry when taunted" Don said

"They go mindless" Kurama said

Were-Turtle Kuwabara roared in anger

"Hey Kuwabara what's wrong" Were-Turtle Mikey asked

All he did was roar and charged at Raph

"I waiting for an opportunity to attack him" Raph said "Alley Oop!" as he threw Were-Turtle Kuwabara up in the air.

Were-Turtle Kuwabara landed head first on the roof and made a hole got his head stuck.

"Well there goes one Were-Turtle now for the other" Leo said

"You're not going to make me as mad as him" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Oh I will" Leo said "You good-for-nothing turtle wannabe"

"That's telling him" Yusuke said "You also stink"

"And you're are stupid" Hiei teased

"And you're useless" Raph said

Were-Turtle Mikey got really mad after Raph's comment he roared and attacked them but was thrown by Leo

He landed on the ground on his head.

"That was easy" Hiei said

"You forgot about me fools" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said as he jumped down back into the ring

"We didn't forget" Leo said "We only made you mad to do this:"

They all smacked Were-Turtle Kuwabara in the gut

All he did was growl

"Now it's our chance to find the cure" Kurama said

They went into the house and…

To be continued…


	8. Finding the Cure

Chapter 8- Finding the Cure

The Were-Turtles were getting beaten by mutants and demons smaller than them

"That's not fair" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"It is when you're smaller" Raph said

Meanwhile Don and Kurama were look through books

"Were-Turtles, Were-Turtles" Don said as he looked through the books

"I found one" Kurama said

Read what it says about curing Were-Turtles" Don said

"It says that to cure a were-turtle…" Kurama stopped short

"What did it say" Don asked

"A page is missing in this one" Kurama said

"Let me look in mine" Don said "Aw this one is missing a piece"

"We have to keep going" Kurama exclaimed

Meanwhile

"My, my" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said

"We have them trapped" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Why did we get trapped again" Casey asked

"To stall them" Leo whispered

"Oh" Casey replied

Meanwhile

"I think I found the cure in this really old…" Don said when it fell apart

"Well we know how old that was" Kurama said

"Too old!" Don said

"Let's try my book…" Kurama says when the books page fall out

"Ok these books are too old" Don said "Why couldn't Casey's grandma buy recent books?"

"She probably did but hid them but we need Casey to…" Kurama said when Casey was thrown inside the house

"Jeeze them Were-Turtles know how to throw" He said

"Casey do you know if your grandmother has a recent Were-Turtle book?" Kurama asked

"Yeah it's in that box over there" He said as he ran back into the ring

"Oh wow these are more recent but dusty" Don said

"Let see which book has the cure" Kurama added

Meanwhile

"This time we'll throw you even farther" Were-Turtle Mikey said

"Yusuke use your spirit gun to make Mikey step on Kuwabara's foot" Leo said

"Ok" He said as he shot his spirit gun at Mikey's right foot

"Ow!" Mikey said as he stepped on Kuwabara's left foot

"Ow! You moron that hurt" He said as he drop the others to argue with Mikey

Meanwhile

"Eureka I found it" Don said

"What does it say Donatello" Kurama asked

"It says to cure the Were-Turtle curse you must do one of two things: Either hit them where they have got bitten or get the Were-Turtle that bit that person to bite the cursed one again"

"Ok that'll be easy to get Kuwabara to bite Mikey again but how do we get the Were-Turtle to bite Kuwabara when he's frozen solid"

"We have use the other option" Kurama said "We don't need Yusuke, Leonardo, Hiei, Raphael or I to fight because our weapon are too sharp to whack Kuwabara you and Michelangelo's weapon aren't sharp they are the best weapons for that"

"Ok we have to tell one person to get Kuwabara to bite Mikey but how when you have two Were-Turtle have brains

"Tripping them" Kurama said "and then…

"To make Kuwabara bite Mikey he has to fall with his jaws open" but which shoulder did Kuwabara bite on?"

"The left" Kurama said

"How do you know?"

"When a Were-Turtle is bitten in either the right or left shoulder, when they become the Were-Turtle they bite the opposite shoulder.

"Ok let's go fight"

They went out and…

To be continued…


	9. Turning Back

Chapter 9- Turning back

When Kurama and Donatello went to tell the others how to cure Mikey and Kuwabara they saw both Were-Turtle trying to bite Raph

"Oh-no" Don said as he threw his Bo to trip Were-Turtle Kuwabara

It hit Were-Turtle Kuwabara; he tripped with his jaws open and bit Mikey on the left shoulder again.

Were-Turtle Mikey roared; dropped Raph, and turned back into Mikey

"Oh what happened" Mikey said

"Why you dumb turtle I'll get for turning him back" Were-Turtle Kuwabara said as he was ready to attack

"Mikey whack him in his right shoulder" Don said

"Ok" he said as he used his nunchuck to whack Kuwabara in the right shoulder causing him to roar in pain, and turned back into Kuwabara.

"Oh man what happened to me" Kuwabara moaned.

"You both were Were-Turtles, now you are yourselves" Don said

"I'm so hungry can we eat?" Mikey asked

"We'll order pizza again" April said

"This time we order the pizza" Raph said

"No more Pepperoni and Chicken pizza with Jalapeño and Spicy cheese filling in the crust" Kuwabara said

"No! That is a super nasty pizza" Leo said

"We're ordering Pepperoni" Yusuke said

"Cheese" Raph and Leo said

"Supreme" Kurama and Don said

"And a sweet snow pizza" Hiei replied

"Cheese and Pepperoni" Casey and Sid said

"What do we get" Mikey said

"Meat lovers" April said

"Ok" They both said

Everyone ate the pizza they ordered

The End


End file.
